Episode:Life Interrupted
Tom finds himself in a world where the 4400 never happened. | image = Life Interrupted.jpg | caption = | season = Two | number = 207 | airdate = 17 Jul 2005 | writer = Ira Steven Behr | director = Michael W. Watkins | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Tom Baldwin wakes up to find everything his world is different: he's has a new wife, his son Kyle is a medical student, and, most disturbing of all, no one has ever heard of the 4400. While he still remains an agent working at NTAC with Diana Skouris, nothing else in his world resembles the predicament he was in 24 hours ago. His solace comes in form of his spouse, Alana Mareva, who happens to be a 4400. It turns out this world is a creation by the futurists to serve as a sanctuary for Tom, with his new wife at the nexus of it all. Tom is faced with the decision of whether to stay in this perfect life or return to his old one, where an uncertain future is depending on him. Detailed Summary After waking up and being greeted by a chipper Kyle, Tom goes to NTAC, and everyone is happy about his "return". Tom has no idea what is going on, and when he hears Diana mention the name Doherty, he asks if he had to do with Collier’s murder. However, Diana states that "Governor Collier" isn’t dead and that she’s worried about Tom even though the doctors gave him a clean bill of health. Tom then asks if Doherty is a 4400, but she has no idea what he’s talking about. On the car ride to the Collier Museum of Contemporary Art, Diana explains to Tom that he was undercover, but his cover was blown. He was then captured and tortured for three weeks but managed to escape but spent two months recovering, and Doherty was in on it. They then go inside the museum, which is similar to the 4400 Center, and look for Doherty. Tom sees him run into a room, but it’s locked. He looks in the door’s window and sees a lab. However, when Diana arrives, the door is normal wood and unlocked. They then go in and arrest Doherty. Tom later looks up the 4400 on his computer but finds nothing. He then searches the names and finds Maia’s address. He goes to her house but discovers she is now an old lady and doesn’t know him. After arriving home, Tom finds out that Kyle never was in a coma and that he has now remarried. Diana comes to the museum after being contacted by one of the guards and finds Tom sleeping there. She then injects him with tranquilizers! He wakes up tied to a bed, and Diana apologizes, saying she only did it to help him. His "wife" then visits and they talk alone. She tells him that none of it is real to her either and that she is a 4400. Three days later, Tom fakes a recovery and is released. He and his "wife" Alana try to figure out what happened, and she reveals that her past life has been erased. They then decide to put an ad in the paper about the 4400. Two weeks later, Kyle is accepted to Stanford, and Tom gets a reply to the ad. He meets with Philip Kendrick at the museum, but Philip thought he was talking about cars. Tom then goes to the storage room and finds the lab again. He goes inside and finds a gurney in the center of the room with a sheet over it. He goes to remove it, but the room then shatters as Alana shakes him, returning the room to normal. He then figures that the room is the key to everything. One month later, however, he still hasn’t figured it out. Diana tries comforting him by telling him that "this reality" is better. That night, Alana shows him pictures of things they have done and is upset that they don’t have memories of it. Tom promises her that if they don’t escape, then they’ll make new memories together. They begin kissing and end up in bed! Eight years later, Tom and Alana renew they vows. Later, Nina Jarvis resigns, and Tom is chosen to take her place. Also, Alana is asked to join the board of directors of Collier’s museum. Later, during an event at the museum, Tom finds the door again. Alana is upset and doesn’t want him to go in. She then convinces him to leave. However, he has a dream that night about Kyle being arrested, so he returns to the door and goes in. Tom removes the sheet, revealing Alana, who tells him that the lab is where the 4400 were taken and changed. She then explains that her ability is to create imaginary worlds, but it was the beings from the future that made her do it so that their relationship would give him strength since his life is about to plunge into crisis. Tom says that he must get back to the real world, but Alana says only his wife can do that and that she’s only a program. The real Alana has no idea that she has done all of this. Later, Tom tells the real Alana what happened, and she reluctantly frees them from the alternate reality. Tom wakes up, and after finding everything normal, he reunites with Alana. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler (credit only) * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler (credit only) * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Karina Lombard as Alana Mareva * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Danny Farrell * Brooke Nevin as Nikki Hudson * Chilton Crane as Susan Farrell * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Maureen Thomas as Older Maia Rutledge * Richard Hendery as Philip Kendrick * Mark Burgess as James Willis * Don MacKay as Minister * Allison Warnyca as Cute Young Clerk * Marshall Caplan as Doherty Category:Season Two Episodes